


berjalan beriringan

by qunnyv19



Series: I’ve Loved and I’ve Lost [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternative Canon, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem, Tragedy, Twoshot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: “Dengar aku, Luffy,” ujar Ace, di tengah-tengah tangis Luffy atas kepergian Sabo, di kapal itu, dengan api dan kapal yang hancur berkeping-keping—, “aku tidak akan mati!” — Luffy, Ace, Sabo





	1. Berjalan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction  
> Characters: Monkey D Luffy, Portgas D Ace, Sabo  
> Warning: Twoshots. Poem. Angst/Tragedy with Character Death. I’m very sorry I write this but I really love this, in a sad, tragedy, way.
> 
> Enjoy this piece of sad poem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku, bahwa setiap hari Ace menemaniku di sini, selama satu tahun ini?”

**.**

**.**

**.**

I do believe it,  
One day we’ll go find together  
The future that connect us as one.  
There’s no one who can substitute you;  
don’t ever forget,  
_we fight together_

  * **We Fight Together** , Nao’ymt ( _lyrics and music_ ), Namie Amuro ( _singer_ )



**.**

Terkadang Luffy masih terbangun dalam tidurnya ketika ia melihat wajah Ace yang tersenyum. Dalam mimpinya. Di malam-malam yang gelap.

Ia terengah sedikit ketika ‘malam-malam itu’ kembali terjadi hari ini. Ia membuka mata, mendengar suara binatang malam yang berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Di sebelahnya terdapat singa raksasa, yang sudah ia jadikan teman selama satu tahun ini, mendengkur damai dengan kedua mata yang tertutup.

Luffy menghela napas.

 _Ace_.

Lelehan magma itu. Tangannya yang merengkuh tangan saudaranya, yang kemudian melemas kemudian tak bergerak.

Ia merasa udara dingin menerpa dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

“Aku bertaruh bahwa kau tidak bisa menangkap ikan itu!”

Terdengar suara jeritan dari dua orang laki-laki—yang satu berambut ikal, pirang, dengan gigi yang tanggal tersenyum lebar, sementara satu lagi berambut keriting hitam, bintik-bintik di wajahnya, yang sedang menertawakan Luffy yang menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

“Lihat saja!” balasnya berteriak, kemudian ia memanjang-manjangkan tangannya. Satu-dua ikan lewat, namun tentu tak tertarik dengan tangan Luffy. Tak menyerah, ia mulai menyebur ke laut.

“Hei, bodoh!” Ace dan Sabo berteriak bersamaan. Saling menatap, kemudian memutuskan bahwa Ace yang akan menyusul Luffy ke dalam air.

Kemudian Luffy muncul ke permukaan dengan tawa riang, tangan kecilnya menggenggam seekor ikan yang ukurannya tak jauh lebih besar dari pergelangan tangan.

Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama.

.

 _Dan api itu, padam_  
dan tubuh itu, mati  
dan malam itu, sunyi  
dan ia, sendiri 

.

Luffy melihat dalam bayangannya, langkah-langkah mereka bertiga yang berjalan beriringan.

Mereka gugur satu per satu.

Ia menunduk, melihat kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan luka dan kasar karena latihan-latihan intensif yang diberikan oleh Rayleigh selama satu tahun ini. Dirinya yang ditinggalkan oleh siapa pun, bahkan oleh teman-temannya sampai saat ini, membuat ia berpikir bahwa ia benar-benar sendiri.

Semuanya pergi. Meninggalkannya.

.

“Dengar aku, Luffy,” ujar Ace, di tengah-tengah tangis Luffy atas kepergian Sabo, di kapal itu, dengan api dan kapal yang hancur berkeping-keping—, “ _aku tidak akan mati_!”

.

Ada suatu saat di mana Luffy bermimpi mengenai masa kecil mereka bertiga dan beranjak dewasa dalam kurun waktu tiga puluh detik (mereka berkembang secepat itu, bertiga, berjalan beriringan dengan bayangan atas senja yang mengikuti).

“Luffy, _Luffy_!”

Luffy mengerjap. Ia terbangun lagi, di tengah-tengah mimpinya yang bahagia.

“… Ace?”

Ace, dengan topi oranyenya yang selalu berada di kepalanya, memberikan cengiran lebar, menepuk Luffy dengan keras di pundaknya. Luffy merasa embusan angin yang keras, namun tak ada sentuhan fisik. “Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo kita berlari!”

“Berlari?”

“Olahraga, kautahu, aku sudah lama tidak berolahraga. Rasanya aku terlalu lama di pulau ini.”

“… apa?”

Luffy linglung. Ia berada di mimpinya? Atau ini dunia nyata?

“Aku menemanimu, bodoh,” keluh Ace, terlihat bosan, “selama setahun ini, tapi kau selalu mengabaikanku. Maka aku muncul saja di mimpi-mimpimu, walaupun hanya sebentar.”

Perlahan-lahan Luffy tersenyum. Semakin lebar. Semakin lebar. Wajah karetnya tak bisa menahan rasa sumringah itu. “Berarti itu benar, itu adalah kau!”

“Tentu saja! Kenapa kau bingung begitu?”

Luffy berdiri, antusias. “Ayo kita berlari! Aku mau berlari.”

Mereka berdua mengangguk, kemudian lomba lari; beriringan, dengan bayang dedaunan yang menghantui. Binatang-binatang besar itu menatap Luffy. Luffy sedang berbicara dengan siapa, pikir mereka, walaupun tentu saja mereka tidak menyuarakan itu.

“Tapi aku juga bertemu Sabo,” ujar Luffy, setelah beberapa saat mereka berlari. Apinya membara. Semangat. Senang. “Di malam-malam itu. Tapi kenapa dia tidak hadir sekarang?”

Ace hanya tersenyum.

.

 _Asap, api, asap, api, magma_  
tubuh yang terkulai  
api yang senyap kemudian hilang  
dan mati sama sekali

 _Hari itu ia meratapi dua (satu) saudaranya_  
yang meninggal  
dengan tersenyum  
dengan menangis

 _Memeluknya,_  
berkata,  
“Terima kasih, sudah mencintai aku.”

 _Dan hari itu ia menangis_  
(menangis)  
(menangis)  
(menangis)

 _Di hari berikutnya ia menangis_  
(menangis)  
(menangis)  
(menangis)

 _Hari itu ia meratapi dua (satu) saudaranya_  
yang pergi  
dengan sedih  
dengan pekik

 _Di hari berikutnya ia meratap_  
(meratap)  
(meratap)  
(meratap)

.

Hal itu selalu menjadi pertanyaan di kepalanya, mengapa Sabo tak pernah hadir di sisinya, dan kemudian ia sadar, bahwa Sabo sudah meninggalkan ia dan Ace satu dekade yang lalu.

“Hei, Ace,” panggilnya kepada Ace, yang sedang menghadap ke arah lain. Punggung itu berbalik, menampilkan Ace dengan senyumnya yang khas sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, bertanya tanpa suara apa yang ingin Luffy tanyakan. Luffy melanjutkan, “kau tidak akan mati, kan?”

“Aku tidak akan mati,” sahut Ace mantap.

“Apa kau pernah bertemu Sabo?” tanya Luffy, memainkan rumput yang berada di sebelahnya. Kemudian ia melihat salah satu monster yang datang, kemudian segera memanjangkan tangannya untuk mengelus-elus monster berbentuk setengah dinosaurus tersebut. Binatang itu seperti memekik senang dan mendekat kepada Luffy.

“Aku bertemu dengannya,” jawab Ace, “setiap hari.”

“Oh ya? Kenapa dia tidak mau menemuiku?”

Ace tersenyum.

.

Suatu hari di pulau Rusukaina, ketika minggu itu musimnya adalah musim gugur dengan hujan yang turun dengan deras, dan Rayleigh berada di sisinya, Luffy menanyakan hal itu,

“Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku, bahwa setiap hari Ace menemaniku di sini, selama satu tahun ini?”

Rayleigh mengangkat alisnya sedikit, sudah mau menjawab, ketika ia berpikir lebih lama sebelum akhirnya menutup mulutnya kembali.

Hanya terdengar suara hujan yang bersatu dengan tanah, kemudian menguarkan bau hujan dengan tanah dan rerumputan sekitar; _petrichor_ , mereka bilang, dan hening yang cukup nyaring membalas pertanyaan Luffy.

“Ace selalu berada di sisimu,” jawab Rayleigh akhirnya dengan bijak. Ia memalingkan sedikit wajahnya dari Luffy. “Dan kau tahu itu.”

“Bagaimana dengan Sabo?”

Rayleigh tak menjawab.

Luffy tak pernah tahu jawabannya.

.

 _Waktu yang hilang,_  
di tengah-tengah semesta  
Pertanyaan yang menggantung,  
di tengah-tengah kata

 _Dan ia tak pernah mendapat jawabannya_  
di hari itu,  
esoknya,  
lusa,  
dua minggu berikutnya

 _Ada dua saudaranya_  
yang satu ditelan laut  
yang satu ditelan magma  
(begitu hebatnya alam, merenggut keduanya dengan cara yang berbeda)

 _Ironinya_  
ia hidup di tengah-tengah alam  
menaklukkan alam  
mencintai alam  
membenci alam

.

Suatu hari Luffy terbangun, namun tak ada Ace di sisinya.

“Ia bersembunyi lagi,” gerutu Luffy. Ia menoleh ke sana kemari, dan tak menemukan siapa pun. Ia pun berdiri, melangkah ke mana pun kakinya bergerak;

“HEI, ACE!” ia berteriak, “AYO LOMBA LARI!”

.

 


	2. Beriringan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kau tidak lihat?” Luffy bertanya, “akhirnya kita lengkap. Kita menjadi satu lagi! Betul, ‘kan, Ace?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction  
> Characters: Monkey D Luffy, Portgas D Ace, Sabo  
> Warning: Twoshots. Poem. Angst/Tragedy with Character Death. I’m very sorry I write this but I really love this, in a sad, tragedy, way.
> 
> Enjoy this piece of sad poem. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hey, look there**  
No matter how many seas will separate us  
I’ll always be there for you

**— We Fight Together** , Nao’ymt ( _lyrics and music_ ), Namie Amuro ( _singer_ )

.

 “Sabo!”

Ia bertemu Sabo, sekian lamanya, dua belas tahun lebih tepatnya, dengan penampilan yang tak jauh berbeda. Rambut ikal itu. Pirang itu. Senyum lebar itu.

“Luffy. Aku tahu itu kau.”

Mendekat, menangis, tak percaya; dan itulah yang ia lakukan, terisak-isak seperti anak kecil karena bertemu dengan saudarnya yang ia kira telah mati.

“Sabo,” ia berkata, air mata dan ingus masih bercampur menjadi satu namun ia tak peduli, “Sabo,” ujarnya, seperti tak percaya, “akhirnya kau ada di sini.”

“Ya,” sahutnya, memeluk Luffy erat, tak peduli mereka sedang berada di koloseum dan Bartolomeo sedang memerhatikan mereka.

“Kau tidak lihat?” Luffy bertanya, “akhirnya kita lengkap. Kita menjadi satu lagi! Betul, ‘kan, Ace?”

Sabo mengerjap. Ia melihat sekeliling Luffy. Hanya ia sendiri. Dan berdua dengannya.

_Oh_.

Maka Sabo tersenyum lagi, getir, “ya, Luffy, kita menjadi satu lagi. Bertiga.”

“Berjalan beriringan,” ujar Luffy ceria, menghapus air matanya yang meluber ke mana-mana. “Aku tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan kepada kalian kekuatan-kekuatan baruku. Kita harus latihan bersama-sama nanti.”

Sabo menatap Luffy. “Luffy, kau tahu bukan kalau kita di sini untuk merebutkan buah apa?”

“ _Mera Mera no Mi_!” ujar Luffy dengan percaya diri. “Ace sekarang sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan api lagi, tapi dia bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan semacam angin setiap kali dia menepuk pundakku dengan kencang atau meninjuku di dada.”

.

_Hanya satu yang ia pinta_  
kehadiran mereka  
di sisinya  
bersama

_Hanya satu yang ia percaya_  
kehadiran mereka  
di sisinya  
bersama

_[berjalan beriringan]_

_Ia,_  
dia,  
mereka,  
bersama

_Dan api dan api dan api itu_  
dan semua yang menjadi satu  
dan tangisnya yang sudah lenyap  
dan mereka yang bersama lagi  
  


_Karena kehadiran mereka_  
yang membuat dirinya masih waras  
dan lega  
bahwa mereka berjalan beriringan

.

Tentu saja Sabo tak pernah berkata kepada Luffy bahwa ia tak pernah melihat wajah Ace selain bayang-bayang buram ketika ia kecil, atau di koran ketika Ace akan dieksekusi.

Dan betapa ironisnya, ketika Sabo akan meneruskan kekuatan Ace; dan Luffy menemui saudaranya yang lain setelah kehilangan yang lain.

Di suatu malam, di Dressrosa, ketika mereka sudah tenang dengan tumbangnya Doflamingo, ia melihat Ace di sisinya.

Sabo heran bahwa ia tidak merasa terkejut.

Pada saat itu akhirnya Sabo benar-benar percaya, bahwa Ace menemani Luffy setiap hari, setiap saat selama dua tahun menghilangnya ia dari dunia Bajak Laut.

“Aku pergi,” ujar Ace, menatap Sabo yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya. “Sudah ada kau.”

“Kau menemani Luffy setiap hari?” tanya Sabo, berusaha untuk mendekat kepada Ace, namun sosok itu semakin menjauh.

“Aku menemaninya setiap hari, tapi ia selalu bertanya kenapa tidak ada kau ketika aku menemaninya.”

“Itu,” Sabo menelan ludah, “karena aku belum mati, dan tidak bisa muncul dan menghilang seenaknya.”

Ace tertawa. “Tentu saja. Tapi dia tidak tahu.”

“Ia tidak tahu,” Sabo mengulang, pahit. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

“Mengucapkan selamat tinggal,” ia menyahut, senyumnya lebar. “Aku percaya Luffy di tanganmu. Jaga dia baik-baik, karena aku sudah bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan mati ketika waktu itu kau menghilang.”

“Dia akan sangat sedih.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Ia berkata bahwa kita akan berjalan beriringan.”

“Suatu saat nanti,” jawab Ace, “kita akan berjalan beriringan. Seperti dulu. Bertiga. Dengan bayangan yang selalu mengejar kita.”

“Ace.”

“Ya?”

“Kau tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Luffy?”

“Aku tidak mau.”

“Kenapa?”

Ia melambaikan tangannya, sebelum akhirnya sosoknya memudar kemudian hilang.

Sabo menghela napas panjang. Itu pertemuan pertama dan terakhirnya dengan Ace setelah bertahun-tahun ia tidak mengetahui (lagi) tentang mereka.

.

_Di suatu titik garis pantai_  
seorang anak laki-laki menunggu  
dengan kaki yang telanjang  
menangkap angin

_Menunggu sampai matahari tenggelam_  
dan menghilang  
dan ia yang berteriak  
menunggu satu saudaranya lagi untuk kembali

Ace!  
_panggilnya, mengajaknya untuk berlari,  
untuk berjalan beriringan_

_karena mereka sudah bersama  
(seharusnya) mereka bisa bersama_

_Jauh jauh jauh_  
jarak yang jauh  
tubuh yang melepuh  
tubuh yang hilang  
jiwa yang mati  
mati  
ma  
ti

_(kemudian hanya topi jeraminya yang terlihat)_

.

“Ace?”

Luffy memanggil. Namun sudah tidak ada Ace yang terlihat.

Ia menunduk, menatap kedua kakinya yang telanjang.

Ace ke mana? Padahal mereka sudah berjanji untuk berjalan beriringan.

.

**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coba deh baca fanfiksi ini pake soundtracknya One Piece yang One Day sama Fight Together.  
> ehe. ehe. ehe  
> * **senyum manis** *
> 
> anyway, for everyone who you've lost, who you've loved, I wish the best and I love you. please love yourself as well


End file.
